Journée chaude
by Neko Baka-sama
Summary: Toshiro ne se sent pas bien, mais Matsumoto est là pour prendre soin de lui. Un petit HitsuMatsu


_**Voilà une fanfiction sur Bleach, mettant en vedette le couple Hitsugaya/Matsumoto. Ils ne sont pas à proprement parlé en couple dans cette fanfic, mais c'est un sous-entendu sur leur relation que j'aime bien. **__**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Journée chaude**_

Le petit capitaine s'essuya le front. Il tira sur son haori, essayant tant bien que mal de s'aérer un peu. Il faisait chaud. Extrêmement chaud. Beaucoup trop pour son bien-être. Ces journées-là le rendaient presque malade. Il en avait des étourdissements et devenait irritable. Enfin, plus qu'à son habitude. En ces journées suffocantes, presque tous les membres de la dixième division fuyaient leur capitaine. Sauf Matsumoto. Elle était beaucoup trop heureuse de bénéficier d'une belle journée ensoleillée pour laisser son capitaine lui enlever sa bonne humeur. Elle profitait même de la faiblesse du jeune shinigami pour fuir à travers la Soul Society. Il ne bronchait même pas, trop fatigué pour prendre la peine de courir après la jeune femme. Cette journée n'échappa pas à la règle. À peine le soleil s'était-il levé que la jeune femme s'était déjà enfuie. Toshiro, quant à lui, gémissait à son bureau, se retenant de ne pas utiliser Hyorinmaru pour congeler la pièce. Son zanpakuto était beaucoup plus qu'un simple climatiseur. Il souffla sur une mèche de cheveux collée à son visage quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Il se tourna avec une telle lenteur qu'il semblait presque inanimé. Sa vice-capitaine abordait un énorme sourire. Ses longs cheveux roux s'illuminaient face aux rayons du soleil qui traversaient la fenêtre, comme des flemmes dansant dans la lumière du jour. Elle fit abstraction de l'air désespéré de son petit capitaine et se dirigea vers le canapé pour s'y étendre, chantonnant sa joie.

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait beau, capitaine ? Une journée parfaite pour sortir et profiter de la nature, dit-elle.

-Hmmm… fut la réponse qu'elle eut en retour.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya n'avait même pas la force de répondre. Il savait déjà comment finirait leur conversation : elle s'enfuirait et laisserait toute la paperasse qu'elle devait remplir sur son bureau, alors qu'il ruminerait de rage, gaspillant ainsi le peu d'énergie qu'il avait. Si au moins en échange il pouvait faire descendre la température comme lors de ses crises de nerfs habituelles, mais il avait déjà atteint le plus bas que ses pouvoirs lui permettaient sans dégainer son épée. Sa température corporelle ne montait jamais en haut du zéro degré Celsius, et pourtant il pouvait jurer qu'il l'avait dépassé depuis un bon moment. Un autre gémissement franchit les lèvres de Toshiro, attirant ainsi l'attention de la jeune femme.

-Mais capitaine. Vous êtes tout rouge, s'écria-t-elle.

Elle s'était brusquement redressée, accourant vers son petit capitaine. Elle déposa une main sur son front et son visage se figea de stupeur.

-Vous êtes brûlant, capitaine. Vous devriez aller voir le capitaine Unohana. Je ne vous ai jamais vu avoir aussi chaud de toute ma vie, continua-t-elle.

Toshiro ne répondit même pas. Il tenta de se lever, mais il n'avait vraiment plus d'énergie. Il dut se rattraper à son siège pour ne pas s'effondrer, ce qui alerta vraiment la jeune femme. Son capitaine était vraiment faible. Elle lui prit le bras et le fit se rasseoir, prenant ensuite Hyorinmaru en main.

-Invoquez-le, capitaine, ordonna-t-elle.

-Mon zanpakuto n'est pas un jouet, Matsumoto, chuchota-t-il.

Sa tête tournait. Il pouvait presque voir des points noirs. Il n'avait jamais été malade. Un capitaine se devait d'être fort. Seul Ukitake avait la santé fragile. Peut-être lui ressemblait-il plus qu'il ne le pensait finalement. Les points noirs semblaient s'accentuer et sa vision s'embrouillait de plus en plus, mais il pouvait voir l'inquiétude sur le visage de Rangiku et la culpabilité l'envahit. Il prit de ses maigres forces son zanpakuto, invoquant l'esprit qui y dormait d'apparaitre. La température chuta et la jeune femme grelotta, mais la vision de son capitaine la rassura. Il se sentait déjà mieux. Les étourdissements n'étaient pas encore totalement partit, mais ils s'estompaient tranquillement. Matsumoto croisa les bras pour garder sa chaleur, mais cela ne suffisait pas à calmer ses grelottements.

-Désolé, Matsumoto, lui dit le petit capitaine.

-Ce… c'est pas gr-grave, ca-capi-taine, répondit-elle.

Le petit capitaine limita son pouvoir, permettant à la jeune femme de retrouver un peu de chaleur. Il faisait encore froid, mais c'était supportable.

-Merci… Je vais chercher le capitaine Unohana pour qu'elle s'assure que vous alliez bien, dit la vice-capitaine de la dixième division.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Matsumoto. Je me sens déjà mieux, répondit-il.

-Je m'en fou. Je ne vous ai jamais vue aussi faible. Vous avez presque perdu connaissance. Je vais chercher le capitaine Unohana, que ça vous plaise ou non. Comme on dit, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

Avant même qu'il n'est pu répliquer, la jeune femme s'était précipité hors de la pièce. Toshiro voulait l'arrêter, mais ses forces n'étaient toujours pas suffisamment revenues. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, au final. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ce qu'il se fasse examiner par un médecin pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être malade si Aizen décidait de lançait une attaque maintenant. L'enfant prodige soupira, avant de regarder le rapport qu'il avait tant bien que mal essayer de remplir. Déjà, il décelait plusieurs fautes que son précédent manque d'attention avait causées. Il commença à corriger son travail bâclé, mais fut rapidement interrompu par l'arrivé de Matsumoto et du capitaine Unohana. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux femmes, un vent froid les accueillis brutalement et la différence de température entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur les fit presque chavirer. Le petit capitaine contrôlant de nouveau l'étendu de son pouvoir, permettant aux nouvelles arrivantes de supporter l'air de la pièce.

-Capitaine Hitsugaya, j'ai entendu dire que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien, commença le capitaine Unohana. Que vous ait-il arrivez exactement ?

-Je… J'ai eu un coup de chaleur, expliqua Toshiro, un peu mal à l'aise.

La capitaine de la quatrième division avança vers lui et commença à faire des examens de routine sous les yeux attentifs et inquiets de Matsumoto, pendant que cette dernière expliquait encore une fois ce qui c'était passé plus tôt, avec cette fois-ci l'aide de son capitaine. La dame fit enlever le haut de son haori au petit capitaine, ce qui causa un petit gloussement chez sa vice-capitaine et une rougeur inexpliquée au niveau des joues de Toshiro. Matsumoto se mordilla la lèvre de façon sensuelle tout en faisant un clin d'œil à son capitaine, cherchant à le mettre d'avantage mal à l'aise. Le garçon détourna les yeux et laissa faire la capitaine de la quatrième division. Quelques minutes plus tard, Unohana cessa son examen et lui fit signe de se rhabiller.

-Je ne vois aucun problème. Vous étiez sûrement juste déshydraté. Faites attention et buvez plus d'eau dans des périodes chaudes comme aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes possesseur d'un puissant zanpakuto de glace et que cela fait donc de vous un être sensible à la chaleur et qu'il vous faut vous protéger des hautes températures. La prochaine fois, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à Hyorinmaru, il est là pour vous aider dans vos moments difficiles, expliqua-t-elle.

Matsumoto sentit les battements de son cœur ralentir. Le stresse avait été intense et elle était enfin rassurée. Son petit capitaine n'avait rien de grave. Toshiro se rhabilla et s'excusa pour le dérangement, la remerciant d'être passé s'assurer que tout allait bien pour lui. Sa vice-capitaine fit de même et rapidement, il ne resta que ces deux-là dans le bureau. Le petit capitaine soupira, épuisé de sa journée.

-Vous devriez vous reposer un peu, capitaine. Je vais me charger des documents à remplir, dit Matsumoto.

Elle avait un tendre sourire sur son visage. Toshiro en fut surpris, mais bien vite, il se leva pour se coucher sur le canapé. La fatigue ne prit pas de temps à l'emporter et il s'endormit à peine eut-il posé la tête sur l'accoudoir. Son visage était paisible et Matsumoto ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri. Elle se dirigea vers son capitaine et poussa doucement l'une des mèches blanches qui lui couvraient le visage.

-Reposez-vous bien, Taicho !

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez :D **


End file.
